


Let the sky fall

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: (Альтернативный финал, Доктор все же сама нажала на детонатор.)Их с Мастером несколько секунд в эпицентре взрыва.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Позволь небу упасть

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик  
> Adele - Skyfall
> 
> P.s. Автор не поддерживает и не одобряет самоубийство, и не призывает к этому, ни читателей, ни персонажей.
> 
> P.p.s. Касательно меток.  
> У меня были некоторые эмоциональные разногласия с финалом, думаю, что Крис не дотянул, ну да ладно, я уже приняла финал такой, какой он есть.   
> Но осадочек остался, так что вот.
> 
> Я верю в Доктора, как верят спутники, так что уверена, что в любом случае она бы выжила. (Много раз так делала, а так кажется, что Чиба просто слил нам Мастера...) - вот поэтому-то и стоит метка "временная смерть". Все живы, здоровы, и вы не болейте. Приятного чтения и простите за стекло.

Доктор сжала пальцы на плечах Мастера, пристально вглядываясь в его глаза. Вот и конец.

Это было так странно, ведь обычно всегда все удавалось повернуть в свою пользу. До этого момента. Теперь действительно был конец, и она это знала. Они оба это знали.

Мастер молча смотрел на нее в ответ, его зрачки слегка дрожали, словно он искал слова, которые должен был сказать, но губы были плотно сжаты.

Доктор чувствовала, как кровь отливает от рук и приливает к сердцам, сбивчиво стучащим в груди. Она и сама не знала, что сказать. После стольких лет спасения Вселенной, она отплатила ей этим моментом, вокруг которого словно сжалось все время и пространство. Воздух словно вскипал вокруг них, и Доктор задыхалась, вслушиваясь в тишину между ударами ее сердец.

Она прижала Мастера к своей груди, чувствуя, как четыре сердца бьются в едином ритме. Так и должно было быть. Всегда. Жаль, что в какой-то момент что-то пошло не так. Если бы она могла все исправить, она бы вернулась в тот день, когда они встретились в этих регенерациях.

Туда, где все началось. Кажется, тогда она узнала, что агент О никогда не был О, а она ведь даже успела подумать, что полюбила его. Хотя, если не брать в расчет безумное по своей природе желание уничтожения всего живого, О с Мастером не были такими уж и разными. Она полюбила О за те качества, которые всегда хотела видеть в старом друге. Но теперь она наконец-то понимала: это всегда был Мастер.

Мастер нерешительно прижимался к ней, обнимая за спину, и Доктор, судорожно вдыхая горячий воздух, смотела на то, как горит над ними атмосфера и рушатся вокруг стены Капитолия. Они были в эпицентре, они всегда были там. Несмотря на то, что сказал ей Мастер о своем происхождении, они всегда были вместе и наравных наблюдали то, как рушится и рождается Вселенная, притягивающая их с одинаковой силой, и к себе, и друг другу.

Доктор разжала пальцы и металлический корпус взрывчатки со звоном ударился о каменный пол, существующий только благодаря той же силе, по которой и им был выделен этот небольшой промежуток времени в эпицентре взрыва.

Освободившейся рукой она взяла Мастера за ладонь, сжимая ее. Им был дан последний миг чтобы побыть вместе и наконец сделать все правильно, он не будет длиться вечно, и она не могла упустить его. Только не сейчас.

В самом конце, они должны быть вместе, так же, как были вместе с самого начала. Они должны выдержать это вместе.

Доктор закрыла глаза, обнимая Мастера, и молча сосчитала до десяти. Когда их время вышло, и вскипающий воздух ворвался в ее легкие, сквозь их общий крик она чувствовала, как Мастер сжимает ее руку в ответ.


	2. Мы выдержим это вместе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще одна зарисовка на тему альтернативного финала.

Мастер во все глаза смотрел ей в лицо, почти прижимаясь губами к выставленной в его сторону руке с зажатым устройством. В его взгляде, обычно безумном и злом, сейчас читались уважение и нетерпение. Быбор и правда был не из легких и Доктор, несмотря на новые знания о себе и толпу бывших соотечественников за спиной у злодея, чувствовала себя ужасно одиноко. 

Доктор медленно шагнула навстречу и осторожно обняла старого друга. Ну вот и все, вот и конец. Так смешно, она никогда не думала, что это будет именно так, хоть и всегда догадывалась. Они умрут вместе, дома. Забавно, что столько лет спустя "гибрид" все же уничтожит Галлифрей и всех повелителей времени. И этим гибридом и правда оказались они с Мастером. Последние в своем роде, не без помощи их самих, но все же.

Мастер возбужденно дышал ей в волосы и просто ждал. Доктор не хотела спрашивать, о чем он думает, она и так прекрасно знала, ведь в ее голове было все то же самое. Они оба знали, что этим все завершится. Два врага, два лучших друга, стоят на пепле своего народа, в свою самую последнюю встречу. 

Палец жгла кнопка детонатора, руки тряслись. Ей было страшно, конечно же ей было страшно, а кому бы не было? Доктор даже вспомнила тот день, которого теперь никогда не было, где-то в другой вселенной теперь... но она почему-то помнила, может быть это Матрица так проникла в нее? Слилась с ее сознанием? С ними всеми... Когда-то она так же стояла перед выбором, и кнопка горела под ладонью. Что же произошло потом? Решилась ли она? В памяти всплывали оба варианта, существующие во времени. Тогда у нее получилось выжить, но сможет ли она провернуть это снова?

Кибер-галлифрейцы стояли, не шевелясь, не решаясь выступить без команды Кибериума... Мастера. Тот все стоял, не шевелясь, Доктор чувствовала его сбитое дыхание. Он показал ей правду. О том, кем она была... кем она является, все они. Она помнила теперь почти каждую свою жизнь, каждое лицо, поступки. Ее жизнь была такой... полной, такой большой и такой фальшивой. Хоть и не все было фальшью. Ее чувства, любовь к приемным родителям опять и опять, каждую регенерацию, которую она проживала. Все эти дети, которыми она была, она всех их помнила. Помнила и того, что познакомил их с будущим Мастером. 

Она слишком долго жила. По правде говоря, ей хватило и тринадцати регенераций, чтобы это понять, она тогда даже почти умерла. Вечная жизнь, которую она проживала, и без того слишком долгая, когда-нибудь должна закончиться. Она слишком долго убегала, пришло наконец-то время побыть полезной для вселенной, своих друзей и своего народа, который она создала и которого больше не было за масками киберлюдей.

\- Давай, Доктор, - прошептал Мастер запальчиво и сжал ее руками, прижимая к себе ближе, не давая вырваться, отступить, - сделай это! Заверши все!

Он был возбужден и зол, его план по захвату мира был идеален, но видимо он и сам устал от всего этого. Он сам сказал ей в Матрице...  
Она же просто надеялась, что Тардис успела улететь.

Доктор наклонилась к его плечу, чувствуя как слезы бегут по лицу и сама крепче обняла Мастера, чувствуя, как сливаются их судьбы, снова. И вдавила кнопку детонатора.


End file.
